Hilos del Destino Libro II: Ángeles y Demonios
by AngelMariaNF
Summary: Para la pequeña Sunset Shimmer, la vida es color de rosas. Proveniente de una familia amorosa, posee sabiduría y magia en abundancia, pero cuando conoce a alguien que carga una terrible maldición de la que no tiene la culpa, deberá decidir si su felicidad vale más que la de un alma inocente…Una decisión que podría cambiar su destino para siempre.
1. Visiones Celestiales

¡Hola, queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado?

Muy bien, aquí lo tienen. Este es el prólogo de la historia, que espero les guste.

Espero con ansias sus opiniones, sus reviews, positivos o negativos, son siempre bienvenidos para mí.

Sin más preámbulos… ¡Que comience la lectura!

P.D: Los personajes de My Little Pony y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

…

…

…

Introducción:

El destino es impredecible; puede cambiar de un momento a otro, nadie puede detener esta constante renovación. Son las decisiones que tomamos las que afectan, a futuro, nuestro rumbo y nuestras acciones…

…

Hilos del destino

Libro I: Aprendiz de la armonía.

…

Prólogo

Visiones Celestiales.

El universo es extenso, infinito. Puede haber diferentes mundos en uno solo; es habitado por diferentes criaturas.

Animales, ponis de todo tipo, minotauros…Sirenas, plantas…Y nosotros los seres humanos, por supuesto.

Cada ser posee un único potencial, una única misión para la cual ha sido destinado a vivir en este mundo. Y como lo dicta la madre naturaleza, dicha misión debe cumplirse, pero ¿qué sucede cuando un ser, puro e inocente como un bebé, se corrompe? ¿Qué sucede cuando la oscuridad penetra en su alma, asfixiándole, atormentándole, como una sombra silenciosa y tenebrosa, que lo persigue hasta el cansancio debilitando las barreras de su mente hasta que, finalmente, la víctima cede?

La respuesta es simple. Aquel ser, antes puro e inocente, se vuelve frívolo, irracional. Solo tiene hambre de poder y quiere conseguirlo todo, sin importarle a quién lastime por el camino.

Dicha oscuridad, esa que convierte a un ser puro en alguien siniestro, lleno de sentimientos negativos que en el pasado lo hacían sufrir; sentimientos como el odio y la envidia, que fueron provocados por algún suceso trágico, triste, doloroso; aquella oscuridad que reclama venganza, se la denomina maldad; y para liberar a estos seres de ese ente maligno que ha penetrado en sus almas, fueron creados…Los elementos de la Armonía.

Reliquias purísimas, llenas de luz y capaces de purificar incluso al ser más malvado. Están hechas únicamente de energía espiritual, y son totalmente indestructibles. Cada reliquia representa una virtud, una cualidad distinta. Estos elementos solo pueden ser utilizados por criaturas puras, limpias de corazón; dotadas de almas virtuosas, nobles y que estén dispuestas a perdonar al ser que deben purificar, por todo el mal que este haya hecho.

Cumpliendo con todos los requisitos anteriormente mencionados, los elementos se conectarán de una manera profundamente espiritual con su portador, y dicha conexión puede durar toda la vida, siempre y cuando el usuario no sea contaminado con la maldad, algo que ya ha pasado antes.

Estos elementos, además de ser capaces de remover la oscuridad, también poseen una magia muy poderosa. Fueron creados por la Diosa que creó las criaturas y reliquias mágicas en este universo, a las que muchos conocen por el nombre de _Gremlin_ , una pequeña hada, pura y hermosa, pero con un gran poder.

Fue ella quien creó el árbol de la armonía, el cual contiene los elementos. Este árbol, más los elementos, poseen una magia muy pura, poderosa; tan poderosa, que incluso es capaz de contener el crecimiento del bosque Everfree, un bosque mágico y misterioso ubicado en Equestria, hogar de los ponis.

Y según cuenta la leyenda de ese místico mundo, los elementos de la armonía son seis: Bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad, lealtad y magia; estos fueron portados por las dos hermanas alicornios, Celestia y Luna, las gobernantes de aquel reino. Ambas encontraron los elementos en el árbol de la armonía un día, y decidieron usarlos para derrotar a criaturas como Discord y Nightmare Moon, la esencia malvada de la princesa de la noche.

Pero tras la corrupción de la menor de las hermanas, Luna, y su posterior encierro en el mismo astro que ella controla, ni Celestia ni Luna podrán volver a usar los elementos, ni aunque Luna fuera liberada, porque han perdido la conexión que poseían con ellos.

Por ese motivo, _Gremlin_ decidió concentrarse en hacer realidad una de las tantas visiones que ella, como Diosa menor, y creadora de todo lo mágico, había tenido. Crear nuevas portadoras de la armonía…

…

…

Habían pasado 977 años desde el destierro de una de las dos primeras y, hasta ahora, últimas portadoras de la armonía. El equilibrio del universo comenzaba a verse afectado, y cada vez eran más criaturas que cruzaban la barrera invisible entre el bien y el mal, llegando a hacer cosas terribles y, para algunos, inimaginables.

Los robos, las guerras…La ambición de poder…El mal estaba ganando terreno; y si esto continuaba así, la autodestrucción de las criaturas vivientes entre sí sería inminente.

-No teman, hijos míos, porque pronto, la paz volverá. Estoy trabajando en su salvación- Susurró una joven mujer con voz suave, apacible. Era un tono dulce y maternal, lleno de amor y cargado de una profunda sabiduría.

Sus pequeñas manos brillaban con un aura celestial, sosteniendo un par de esferas luminosas entre sus dedos con mucha ternura y delicadeza.

A su lado, tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, se encontraban un par de ángeles, sosteniendo esferas similares en sus manos.

-Mi señora ¿qué planea hacer con estas luces?- Inquirió uno de los ángeles, llamada Lía.

-Estas, guardiana mía, serán la salvación del mundo. Serán las heroínas del universo; ellas reestablecerán el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad- Explicó la mujer, llamada _Gremlin_ , elevando sus manos y soltando las esferas en el aire, indicándole a sus ángeles que hicieran lo mismo.

Las esferas, seis en total, flotaron suavemente hasta bajar al reino de Equestria y al mundo humano, para después depositarse gentilmente en el vientre de seis madres humanas y seis yeguas jóvenes.

-Seis pequeñas ponis, cada una con su contraparte humana. Serán diferentes entre sí, pero ellas se conocerán, se harán grandes amigas a pesar de las diferencias; porque están unidas por el destino.-

 _Gremlin_ abrió de nuevo sus manos, para proyectar una visión de lo que estaba viendo ella. Los acontecimientos que ocurrirían en un futuro.

Primero mostró a una joven yegua en el campo, trabajando recogiendo manzanas. Se detuvo un momento, acercándose al lago de la granja para beber un poco de agua, y tras saciar su sed, se miró a sí misma en la superficie cristalina, pudiendo ver su reflejo y…Su redondo vientre.

Se alejó del lago, sonriendo cálidamente mientras acariciaba su vientre con ternura y volvía al trabajo junto con el resto de su familia.

La misma escena se repetía de nuevo, solo que esta vez la joven era humana.

-Ahí dentro estás tú, linda Applejack. Serás una poni y humana fuerte, encantadora. Honesta y cariñosa, tú representarás el elemento de la honestidad- Dijo Gremlin, mostrando una imagen de Applejack, siendo tanto poni como humana, y luego continuó, pasando a la siguiente.

La imagen ahora mostraba a una joven pegaso volando por el cielo de Equestria, batiendo sus alas enérgicamente mientras sus ojos brillaban al sentir cómo su bebé se movía en su interior.

-Vas a ser una voladora veloz como tu mami, cielo- Le habló a su vientre, y sonrió, feliz al sentir las pataditas de su pequeña primogénita.

Al mismo tiempo, la imagen de una joven atleta se dio a conocer, corriendo por el campo de la universidad de Everton, mientras le hablaba a su vientre.

-Vas a ser tan o más rápida que yo, mi pequeña Rainbow- Le dijo sonriente mientras corría a la línea de meta.

-Tu madre tiene razón, hija mía; no solo serás rápida en el vuelo y en la tierra; serás alguien leal y noble. Alguien que nunca abandona a sus seres queridos, digna portadora de la lealtad.-

La imagen cambió, mezclando ambos mundos esta vez. En esta imagen se podía apreciar a una poni y una joven humana, ambas bajo un árbol, disfrutando de un relajante masaje en sus pies y pezuñas, cortesía de sus respectivos esposos.

-Ah…Gracias por esto, querido. Nuestra nena también te agradece- Dijeron ambas madres, sonriendo mientras acariciaban sus respectivos vientres.

-Tú, Rarity; serás elegante, siempre estarás a la moda, pero compartirás todo lo que tienes con tu familia y amigos. Y, llegado el momento, serás digna portadora del elemento de la generosidad.-

Lía y su hermana, llamada Isi, observaban todo con asombro, pero manteniéndose en silencio.

La imagen esta vez se enfocó en las madres de Pinkie Pie, tanto poni como humana. Yegua y humana sonreían mientras comían cupcakes, tentadas por los antojos naturales del embarazo.

-Hay, Pinkie Pie; hija mía, tu espontaneidad y alegría pura, así como tu lógica serán un misterio hasta para mí. Pero tú, siempre sonriente, serás digna portadora del elemento de la risa.-

Una nueva imagen se presentó delante de las tres deidades; esta vez, mostraba a las madres de Twilight Sparkle. Una leyendo un libro, mientras acunaba su vientre, y la otra viendo un documental que transmitían por TV, mientras se acurrucaba junto a su esposo, sonriendo feliz al sentir las pataditas de su nena en su interior.

-Tú, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Cómo he de describirte? Amable, pura, cariñosa; amorosa, organizada, inteligente y muy aplicada, y también muy humilde. Pero cuando conozcas a las que serán tus amigas para toda la vida, te convertirás en la líder de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Serás la representante del elemento de la magia, y este te dará un regalo, llegado el momento…-

-Oh ¿y qué regalo sería ese, mi Señora?- Inquirió Isi, curiosa, y su hermana la miró con un gesto de incomodidad, sin estar segura de la reacción que tendría Gremlin al haber sido interrumpida de esa forma, pero en vez de regañar a su ángel, ella sonrió de forma cálida y misteriosa.

-Se los mostraré a su debido tiempo, consejera mía. Por ahora, pasemos a la última de las portadoras de la armonía que he preparado.-

La imagen cambió de nuevo. Ahora, mostraba a las madres de Fluttershy, sentadas en un jardín hablándole a las plantas mientras las regaban, ambas sonrientes e imaginándose a sus bebés entre sus brazos (o cascos) o corriendo por ahí, jugando con los pequeños animales que vivían en el jardín o tratando de alcanzar las aves que volaban por el cielo.

-Y finalmente estás tú, Fluttershy; serás alguien muy bondadosa, gentil; tímida, pero digna portadora del elemento de la bondad.-

La joven mujer, que parecía más bien un hada, miró a sus creaciones con amor.

Era hermosa, pequeña; pero con poderes inmensos. Su piel era de un color dorado claro, tenía ojos azules y largos cabellos rubios que caían en cascada por su espalda. Su vestido era todo blanco; llevaba unas sencillas sandalias doradas en sus pies, junto a un velo blanco, el cual le cubría parcialmente el rostro, y, sentadas sobre un manto azul que ella extendía, se encontraban sus dos ángeles.

Así era ella, sencilla de espíritu y apariencia, pero con una profunda sabiduría interior; humilde, amorosa, pero alguien que, a la vez, infundía respeto.

Sus dos ángeles, eran como los demás, de un color blanco claro y brillante, pero con cabellos rubios y ojos azules como ella.

-Ustedes están destinadas a proteger este universo. De ustedes dependerá la salvación de muchas almas que viven en la oscuridad. Cuando se reúnan por primera vez, los lazos de amistad que las unirán para toda la vida prevalecerán sobre toda fuerza maligna; ustedes reformarán a muchos villanos que, a lo largo de la historia, han causado estragos en el mundo. Criaturas como Discord, el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía; Nightmare Moon, quien será de nuevo la princesa Luna; y como ellos hay muchos más que estarán encaminados hacia la redención.-

Mientras Gremlin hablaba, las imágenes de las seis futuras portadoras de la armonía en su forma poni se reproducían ante sus ojos, mostrando a Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy cuando se conocían por primera vez, cuando se enfrentaban a villanos como Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Tirek y Sombra.

Para los ángeles las imágenes no eran claras, pues no podían ver casi nada de ellas, tan solo rayos de luz, pero Gremlin podía verlas con claridad en su mente, ya que ella había sido la creadora de aquellas esencias.

-Pero…Mi Señora- Habló Lía, una vez que se detuvieron las imágenes cuando Gremlin finalmente se dio cuenta de que sus ángeles no podían verlas bien. -Aún y con todo eso, el equilibrio seguiría enormemente debilitado. Las portadoras son hermosas y sin duda tienen mucho potencial, pero aún así, los seis elementos de la armonía ya no poseen la misma fuerza que antes poseían.-

-Quizás eso se debe a la corrupción de una de las dos hermanas alicornio- Comentó Isi sabiamente. -El odio que Luna sentía hacia su hermana era tan irracional que de seguro debilitó la pureza que hay en los elementos. Siguen siendo poderosos, pero podríamos…Eh…No sé ¿crear otro que sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para reestablecer por completo el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal?- Inquirió tímidamente.

Gremlin las miró, sonriéndoles suavemente.

-Esas son muy sabias palabras viniendo de ti- Dijo, mirando a Isi. -Tú lo has dicho, y este nuevo elemento será el que represente a todos en conjunto.-

Cerrando los ojos, convocó una pequeña esfera, la cual soltó en el aire y esta salió volando de sus manos, depositándose en el interior del árbol de la armonía, siendo cubierta por un capullo de ramas que emergió del árbol mismo.

-Este nuevo elemento será muy poderoso en combinación con los otros; y aunque todavía no tiene nombre, se revelará cuando su portadora esté lista para utilizarlo.-

-Muy lindo elemento, mi señora; ¿y quién será su portadora?- Inquirió Lía, mirando a la Diosa con curiosidad.

Gremlin se quedó quieta un momento, pensando en la pregunta de su ángel. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y de repente los abrió, al ser iluminada con una idea.

-Observa, guardiana mía- Dijo, e hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz en frente de ella. -Esta será una creación especial, ya que contendrá mi sangre, mi aura, y parte de mi ser-

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrando energía en sus manos y transmitiéndosela a la pequeña luz que aún sostenía, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente; parecía un sol en miniatura, pero con cuatro colores distintos: Dorado, rojo, amarillo y un toque de azul verde mar.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Isi, mirando aquel brillo que, finalmente, cesó.

La esfera ahora latía, como un corazón en movimiento. Ya no brillaba, pero sí latía en las manos de su creadora, como si tuviese vida.

-Esta es una de mis mayores creaciones, pero primero, tengo que dividirla en dos luces iguales- Respondió Gremlin, e hizo exactamente eso mismo, quedando ahora dos esferas diminutas que latían con la vida de un alma en su interior cada una. -Serán como el atardecer, brillantes; pero también sensibles, vulnerables y fáciles de corromper- Dejó que ambas esferas volaran en el aire, para finalmente depositarse en los vientres de una madre unicornio y una joven mujer, en Equestria y el mundo humano respectivamente.

-Eh…Mi señora ¿también tendrá una contraparte, como las demás portadoras?- Cuestionó Lía, levantando una ceja.

-Tú lo has dicho, guardiana mía; y al igual que las demás portadoras, ambas esferas son una sola alma, pero tuve que dividirlas porque el poder que contienen es muy grande- Explicó Gremlin con calma.

Abrió sus manos, mostrando la imagen de una pequeña unicornio tratando de agarrar un juguete con su magia.

-Tú, pequeña; serás una unicornio talentosa, pero no serás una unicornio corriente. Serás una poni albina, que es el equivalente a un poni unicornio, con alas pequeñas, como las alas de un hada, pero con plumas brillantes, como los fénix; estas alas, sin embargo, aparecerán a su debido tiempo. Serás más pequeña que los potros normales, pero eso no te será ningún impedimento para ser una gran prodigio en la magia; sin embargo, pronto te dejarás llevar por tus ansias de poder, lo que al final te llevará al mundo humano, donde está tu contraparte. Allí, se unirán de nuevo, pero la ambición que tendrán para ese momento será tan grande que ambas, unidas en una sola alma, y llenas de un odio irracional hacia Twilight Sparkle, serán consumidas por la oscuridad; pero habrá una luz de esperanza…-

Mientras hablaba, las imágenes de aquella unicornio comenzaron a mostrarse de una forma rápida y sucesiva, hasta llegar el momento en el que Twilight Poni, en su forma humana, enfrentaba a la unicornio, también humana, pero con un aspecto demoníaco. Al final, Twilight terminaba por lanzarle un rayo de color arco iris, tomada de las manos junto con las demás portadoras de los elementos de la armonía en el mundo humano. De repente, las imágenes se detuvieron.

-Solo el tiempo dirá si ella es la más capacitada para portar este elemento…-

-Espere ¿está diciéndonos que no lo sabe?- Cuestionó Lía con incredulidad, sin poder creer que su Diosa no pudiese ver si aquella unicornio que ella había creado con su propia energía iba a ser la portadora de aquel elemento o no.

Y como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, Gremlin le respondió.

-Puedo ser una Diosa, joven Lía, pero soy solo una Diosa menor; hay cosas que solo el Padre Supremo sabe y que yo todavía no tengo permitido ver…Lo único que puedo decir es que la posible futura portadora que he creado, posee mucho potencial, pero las decisiones que ella tome, serán cruciales para definir su destino.-

-Confío plenamente en que ella tomará las mejores decisiones, pero ¿quién será su guía espiritual cuando ella sea liberada de su hambre de poder y decida redimirse?- Preguntó Isi, curiosa.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Gremlin sonrió.

-Al principio, seré yo; luego habrá alguien que le enseñará lo que yo no puedo- Dijo con aire misterioso.

-¿Y quién es ese alguien que le enseñará lo que usted no puede? ¿Qué no puede enseñarle usted? Porque…Es decir, usted lo sabe todo- Susurró Lía, confundida.

-Alguien que sabe lo que es redimirse- Respondió Gremlin con simpleza.

-Pero ¿quién es?- Inquirió Lía, queriendo saber.

-Todo a su tiempo, guardiana mía…Todo a su tiempo- Dijo Gremlin, sonriéndole suavemente. -Solo…Confíen en mí- Agregó.

-Confiamos en sus decisiones, mi Señora; usted sabe lo que es mejor para cada ser- Respondió Isi sabiamente.

-Eh…Mi señora, perdone usted que le haga tantas preguntas, pero ¿cómo se llamará la nueva portadora?- Interrogó Lía, observando desde el mundo espiritual, un mundo celestial e invisible a los ojos, un acontecimiento que se desarrollaría un año después.

En el interior de una sala de maternidad, en el reino de Equestria, una pareja de unicornios recibía entre sus pezuñas a una pequeña unicornio de piel dorada, melena de dos tonos, rojo y amarillo, y unos preciosos ojos color azul verde mar.

-Te hemos estado esperando, princesa…- Susurró sonriente la madre, una unicornio amarilla, de ojos azules y melena naranja y cuya cutie marck era el símbolo de un rayo de luz sobre un corazón.

-Estamos muy felices de conocerte por fin. Mami y papi te aman mucho. Mucho, mucho…- Suspiró el padre con una sonrisa llena de amor, sintiéndose enamorado de las dos princesas que tenía en frente…Su amada esposa y su pequeño pedazo de cielo, que acababa de llegar al mundo.

Él era un unicornio de piel dorada, ojos verdes y melena rojiza; tenía por cutie marck un espejo brillante, con rayos de luz saliendo de este.

Un rayo de sol que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación iluminó el rostro de la potrilla, el cual brilló con una cálida y alegre sonrisa al sentir el abrazo amoroso de sus progenitores y la caricia del brillo del atardecer.

Gremlin y sus ángeles, quienes observaban aquella imagen futura con infinita ternura, sonrieron, y la Diosa tomó la palabra, respondiendo a la pregunta que le había formulado Lía con anterioridad.

-Brilla…Brilla, hija mía; como el atardecer. Serás un alma muy pura, noble y con mucho amor para dar, pero también muy frágil, vulnerable a corromperte con facilidad. El sol será tu símbolo, y él mismo te dará nombre; tú te llamarás…Sunset Shimmer…-


	2. Alma Inocente

¡Hola, queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están?

Primero que nada, ¡gracias a todos los que han comentado la historia! Sus reviews son lo que necesito para seguir :D

Muy bien, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia…He de aclarar, los dos primeros capítulos se ubicarán mucho antes de los sucesos ocurridos en el baile de otoño, donde Sunset Shimmer fue purificada… ¿Por qué?

Bueno, quiero mostrar cómo fue que Twi y Sunset se conocieron, y, a su vez, mostrar un lado desconocido de Sunset…Su infancia. Este, y el otro que viene serán muy importantes (hablando del siguiente...Ya está casi listo también…Qué locura...Escribo varios capítulos al mismo tiempo mientras lo compagino con la universidad) Pero así soy yo, me encanta hacer tareas múltiples XD

Bueno, antes de comenzar… ¡Respondamos a sus comentarios! :3

Zephir Exe: Me alegra que te guste, y espero que disfrutes la historia. ¡Bendiciones y gracias por leer!

An To Beatriz: ¡Gracias por leer, hermana! :D y sí, ¡esta historia será legendaria! Me alegra que te esté gustando, ¡espero que disfrutes de este y los que vienen! ¡Bendiciones, hermana! ¡Y de nuevo, gracias por leer!

Ghost Writercl: Gracias por leer, amigo, y me alegra que te guste. ¡Bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo!

Victorira Sumer: Gracias por leer, ¡y es bueno saber que te gusta mi historia! Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. ¡Bendiciones!

Max208: Gracias por leer, ¡me alegro de que te guste! ¡Bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo!

Comet Galaxi: Muchas gracias por leer, amigo. :D me alegra que te guste, ¡bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo!

FHix: La idea era esa, amiga. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la introducción! Gracias por leer. ¡Bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo!

Poni sky XD: Gracias por leer, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo.

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos… (Redoble de tambores) ¡Que comience la historia!

P.D: Los personajes de My little Pony y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

…

…

…

¿Cuánta bondad puede haber en un alma dulce e inocente? ¿Cuánto amor está dispuesta a dar por los demás? Qué… ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a dar para ver a aquellos que la rodean felices?

…

Hilos del Destino

Libro I: Aprendiz de la armonía.

…

Capítulo 1

Alma Inocente.

En el pacífico reino de Equestria, un reino de ponis gobernado por la sabia princesa Celestia, era un día como cualquier otro.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, entonando sus melodías para todo oyente que quisiera escuchar.

Los pegasos del clima trabajaban tan diligentemente como siempre, moviendo algunas nubes para generar una brisa leve, que se encargaría de refrescar a los ponis de abajo, y, de paso, eliminar las hojas de los árboles caducos, que debían perder sus hojas en época de otoño.

En la ciudad de Canterlot, la capital de aquel reino místico, y donde residía su gobernante, los ponis iban de aquí para allá, algunos charlando animadamente, otros camino a casa, y los más pequeños yendo al parque a jugar con sus amiguitos, con la supervisión de sus padres o tutores quienes sonreían ante la alegría que irradiaban los potrillos, los cuales corrían felices a los juegos, dejando a los adultos preguntándose de dónde sacaban tanta energía.

Sentada en la hierba del parque, una joven madre unicornio se encontraba leyendo un libro. Su melena naranja era mecida por el viento suavemente, haciéndola sonreír de vez en cuando mientras ojeaba los textos de aquel tomo, hasta que una voz suave, dulce e infantil captó su atención.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-

Por entre los árboles del parque salió caminando una pequeña unicornio; es Sunset Shimmer.

Tiene solo tres años de edad, pero, no obstante, es ya ágil e independiente. Su breve paso es seguro y sus pezuñitas no tropiezan en la hierba. Tiene ya esbozado su dulce trote ligeramente ondulante y majestuoso, y está toda radiante, con su mirada inocente que transmite una gentileza y humildad increíbles. Su piel color oro brillaba bajo el sol del atardecer septembrino, dándole el aspecto de una aurora boreal. Con su larga melena de fuego, no muy rizada pero sí levemente ondulada, formando suaves ondas que en el extremo terminan en un leve ensortijado, sus ojos azul verde mar y su dulce carita tenuemente sonrosada y sonriente, parece una aurora que brilla con intensidad, de esas que, al verlas, te transmiten mucha dulzura y serenidad.

Lleva, envueltas en un resplandor mágico color turquesa, flores de todo tipo. Amapolas, rosas, violetas, lirios, girasoles, lavandas, tulipanes, orquídeas, margaritas y azucenas, que seguramente encontró en el parque; se dirige, toda sonriente, hacia su madre. Cuando está ya cerca, inicia una breve carrera, emitiendo una vocecita festiva, y va, como una golondrina, a detener su vuelo contra las pezuñas maternas, abiertas un poco para recibirla.

Su madre, de nombre Radiant Light, ha depositado el libro que antes estaba leyendo a un lado, y extendió las pezuñas para recibir a su pequeña, quien ahora está envuelta en el abrazo materno, apoyando sus pezuñitas sobre la hierba corta, y su carita en el regazo de mamá.

-Hola, corazón. ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Radiant dulcemente, inclinándose ligeramente para besar la nuca de su bebé con amor.

-¡Mira, mami! Te traje flores- Dijo Sunset, con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

-Qué linda eres, Sunny. ¿Quieres mostrármelas?- Ofreció la madre, sonriendo enternecida por el gesto tan dulce de su pequeña para con ella.

Asintiendo, y sin dejar de sonreír, Sunset levantó su cabecita del regazo de su madre, apagando el resplandor de su cuerno y dejando caer las florecitas. Todas para su mamá. Y a medida que se las mostraba, iba relatándole a su madre el significado detrás de cada una.

-Esta margarita, blanca como una palomita, representa la inocencia…Es el símbolo del amor, de la belleza y la fidelidad, mamá. Y este girasol, también representa el amor…Estas rosas representan la magia, que conforma este mundo…Estas orquídeas, simbolizan la belleza de la naturaleza; los tulipanes amarillos representan la amistad, mami. ¡Y mira las flores de lavanda! Son mis favoritas. Representan a la sabiduría, esa vocecita interior que nos aconseja siempre…Las violetas representan la paz, sinceridad e inocencia… ¡Y mira los lirios! Ellos representan al amor, como tantas otras flores que te he mostrado. Y estas azucenas simbolizan la inocencia y la pureza de los corazones… ¡Y aquí está la última! Esta es una amapola, mamita. Simboliza el consuelo que un poni puede necesitar. Y yo, mamá, quiero ser algún día como todas estas flores; una niña buena, que les dé amor, paz y serenidad a quienes me rodeen. Quiero ser siempre humilde, un alma inocente- Finalizó, con su melena de fuego rebotando graciosamente mientras hablaba.

Su madre se quedó viéndola maravillada, contemplando la sabiduría de su niña.

No era un secreto para ella y su esposo que Sunset Shimmer, su única primogénita, era una unicornio prodigio; con una habilidad mágica muy superior a la de los unicornios de su edad. Hablaba siempre con una sabiduría espontánea, poseía una espiritualidad muy madura, y, además de tener una habilidad mágica superior, también poseía otras habilidades especiales…Entre ellas, estaba la de Ayudar a los potrillos en sus sueños, animándolos a enfrentar sus temores.

Era una habilidad que Sunset había adquirido recientemente, hace un par de meses, y había aprendido a usarla adecuadamente en menos de una semana.

¿Cómo funcionaba? Ni Radiant ni su esposo lo sabían a ciencia cierta, solo la misma Sunset podía explicarlo; sin embargo, y a pesar de que era consciente de las habilidades que su pequeña poseía, la joven madre no podía evitar seguir sorprendiéndose más y más cada día.

-¡Tesoro mío! ¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas? ¿Cómo sabes lo que representa cada flor? ¿Quién te lo dice? ¿Tu padre?- Inquirió la madre, embelesada ante las palabras de su niña, y, poniendo cuidadosamente las flores a su lado con su magia, estrechó a Sunset entre sus pezuñas, con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría y orgullo rodando por sus mejillas.

-No. No sé quién es…Es como si esas palabras las hubiera sabido desde siempre, como si estuvieran impresas en mi alma. Y también están grabadas en mi corazón- Admitió Sunset, todavía sonriente, y le limpió con ternura las mejillas a su madre, removiendo con mucho cariño cada lágrima.

-Eres única, princesa. Si Celestia supiera de tu sabiduría, no dudaría en hacerte su aprendiz- Dijo Radiant, sonriendo suavemente, y abrazó a Sunset aún más fuerte, mientras ella le devolvía el gesto con amor.

-Sé que seré su estudiante algún día, mami. Lo puedo sentir- Dijo Sunset con seguridad, rompiendo el abrazo y acomodándose al lado de su progenitora.

-No lo dudo, bebé- Su madre rio, y recogió las flores y el libro con extremo cuidado, metiéndolo todo en una alforja que traía en su espalda; luego miró a su hija. -¿Vamos a casa?-

-Sí, mami. Vamos a casita- Respondió ella, levantándose de la hierba, y su madre hizo lo mismo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia su hogar, el cual no estaba muy lejos del parque. Radiant iba tarareando una suave melodía, mientras que Sunset se entretenía con sus pensamientos.

Dicen que la mente de los pequeños es un mundo brillante, lleno de historias para contar…Pues bien, así era la mente de Sunset.

Solo que, a diferencia de otros potrillos de su edad que únicamente pensaban en los juegos que jugarían o se imaginaban siendo príncipes y princesas algún día, ella se enfocaba más en escuchar, con mucha atención, lo que le susurraba su alma; estando en aquel estado de meditación espiritual, era imperturbable. Nada ni nadie podía desconcentrarla…Pero hoy, parecía que algo, o más bien alguien, había logrado romper el trance en el que la potrilla dorada se encontraba.

¿Quién era?

Sunset, aunque estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, seguía con los ojos abiertos, alerta a todo lo que la rodeaba, y, mirando por curiosidad a través de una de las ventanas de una de las tantas casas que había, divisó a una pequeña potrilla lavanda que trataba inútilmente de canalizar su magia para levantar un lápiz, pero le era imposible.

La peli-fuego se detuvo de golpe, y se quedó observando a la potrilla que se encontraba en aquella casa, que estaba a tan solo media cuadra de la suya. Agudizó sus sentidos, tratando de escuchar algo desde el interior.

-Es inútil, completamente inútil…Nunca podré hacer magia, nunca podré hacer lo que haces tú- La oyó murmurar, dirigiéndose a un potrillo blanco, que Sunset supuso inteligentemente sería el hermano de la pequeña.

-No digas eso, Twilight- El potro blanco la regañó suavemente.

Sunset tenía una adorable mueca de confusión en su rostro. ¿Una unicornio que no podía hacer magia? Esto era algo inaudito…Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en percibir el aura mágica de Twilight, otra de sus recientes habilidades.

Después de unos cuantos segundos sin sentir nada, finalmente la sintió. El aura de aquella potrilla era cálida, agradable; pero el problema era que poseía tanta magia dentro de sí…Que se había bloqueado.

Apenas sintió el aura de Twilight, Sunset también sintió…Una conexión espiritual con ella. Algo indescriptible, algo que empujaba a su dulce corazón hacia el deseo de ayudar a la pequeña con su problema… ¿Pero, cómo hacerlo?

-Sunny ¿estás bien, cielo?- Te quedaste atrás- Oyó la voz preocupada de su madre, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos delicadamente y regresar a la realidad.

-Estoy bien, mami- Ella respondió, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. -Pero…- Su sonrisa desapareció, siendo sustituida por un ceño triste y preocupado, de esos que derriten el corazón de cualquier mamá.

-¿Qué pasa, corazón?- Inquirió Radiant, atrayéndola hacia sí en un abrazo.

-Es que…- Sunset le regresó la muestra de afecto a su madre con amor, despegando finalmente su mirada de la ventana donde se reflejaba la silueta de la pequeña Twilight. -Estaba viendo por curiosidad hacia dentro- Señaló la ventana, y su madre asintió, escuchándola atentamente. -Y…Descubrí que allí vive una bebé unicornio. Probablemente más joven que yo…Pero que no puede…Hacer magia- Explicó Sunset, con ojos cristalinos. -Percibí su aura, es muy agradable…Pero tiene tanta magia en su interior, que está bloqueada e imposibilitada de lanzar algún hechizo. ¡Oh, madre mía! Cómo quisiera yo, poder ayudarla; pero siendo yo tan solo una niña, ¿qué podría hacer?- Interrogó, con lágrimas genuinas rodando por sus mejillas.

-No llores, tesoro; mira, ya descubriste el por qué no puede realizar magia. Ahora solo debes hallar el modo de ayudarla- Dijo su madre, acariciándole la melena de forma tranquilizadora. -Piensa, bebé. ¿Cuál es tu forma favorita de ayudar a tus amigos potros?- Cuestionó, mirándola expectante y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Amaba a su niña, con toda su alma, y cada día le daba gracias a Celestia por darle una pequeña tan dulce, sabia y gentil, con un corazón de oro que muy pocos tenían hoy en día.

Sunset se queda pensando; tan seria y recogida como está, habría que pintarla para eternizar su expresión. En su carita gentil e infantil se reflejan las sombras de sus pensamientos. Sonrisas y suspiros, rayos de sol y sombras de nubes pensando en la mejor forma de ayudar a su nueva amiguita. Aunque aún no la conocía, para ella Twilight ya había dejado una impresión imborrable en su alma.

Tal vez podría conocerla esta noche en sus sueños…Sueños… ¡Eso es!

-Lo tengo, mamá. Podría ayudarla en sueños- Sunset rompió el silencio que se había instalado cómodamente, expresándole sus pensamientos a su madre.

-Eso es, Sunny. Podrías ayudarla con el problema que tiene- Dijo Radiant, sonriéndole con orgullo a su niña. -Sabía que pensarías en algo.-

-Y lo hice, mamá. Podré conocerla, ayudarla a desbloquear su magia…Pero…- Se detuvo, mirando de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa de Twilight. -Tiene mucha magia retenida…Y, aunque luce tranquila…Hay una esencia oscura que está reteniendo la magia dentro de Twilight.-

-¿Twilight?- Repitió Radiant, alzando una ceja.

No sabía por qué, ni donde lo había oído, pero de repente…El nombre de la potranca a la cual su niña quería ayudar le sonaba extrañamente cercano y familiar.

Miró por la ventana que Sunset le señalaba, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Esa potrilla era la hija de su hermano, Night Light! Y su ahijada

… ¿Pero realmente era ella? La última vez que la vio, fue hace un año…Justamente el día de su nacimiento, cuando sus padres la bautizaron y la presentaron ante la majestuosa princesa Celestia.

Radiant siempre tuvo una relación muy cercana con su hermano, cuñada y sobrinos, pero en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba viviendo a tan solo media cuadra de distancia de ellos (ella se había mudado hace un par de meses con su esposo y Sunny a esta parte de Canterlot) y nunca se le había ocurrido visitarlos… ¡Santa Celestia! ¿Qué clase de hermana, cuñada, tía y madrina era? Y ¿cómo era posible que no le haya hablado a Sunset de su primita cuando nació? La peli-fuego ni siquiera la conocía…No como debía ser…

-Sí, así se llama- Dijo Sunset con gentileza, sacando a la madre de sus pensamientos. -Mamá, si no logro ayudarla a desbloquear su magia, ¿ella se quedará así para siempre, imposibilitada de usarla?- Inquirió Sunset, con sus ojos azul verde mar comenzando a cristalizarse de nuevo.

Recomponiéndose de sus anteriores divagaciones, y decidiendo contarle a su niña el parentesco que ella tenía con Twilight más tarde (aunque ella sospechaba que Sunset no tardaría en descubrirlo por sí solita) Radiant se centró en responderle a su pequeño tesoro.

-Es probable que sí, cariño. Cuando la magia de un unicornio es retenida por mucho tiempo, muy difícilmente se puede desbloquear. Pero Celestia es tan buena contigo – Se apresuró a añadir Radiant, al ver que las pestañas de oro de su niña se teñían de llanto – -Que ella permitirá que tú ayudes a esa pequeña, como ha permitido que ayudes a tantos otros.-

La sonrisa apareció de nuevo en aquella carita ligeramente alzada hacia la madre, y un rayito de sol que pasó entre las nubes brevemente hizo brillar las lágrimas del ya cesado llanto, cual gotitas de rocío colgando en los bordes sutilísimos de una nubecita.

-De verdad lo crees, ¿mamá?- Preguntó Sunset con emoción.

-Sí, cielo. Estoy segura de que tú podrás ayudar a esa pequeña, que tanto te necesita- Dijo la madre, viendo por la ventana; divisó a la pequeña Twilight…Su ahijada y sobrina, de nuevo queriendo levantar el lápiz, pero sin éxito alguno, la magia no emergía de su interior y la frustración se denotaba en su carita lavanda.

-Pero… ¿Y si no lo consigo? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo ayudarla? ¿Qué va a decir de mí cuando crezca, mamá?- Inquirió la pequeña Sunset apresuradamente, mirando a su madre con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Bueno…- Radiant estaba atónita, sin saber ya qué decir; se había quedado sin palabras…Nunca había visto a su pequeña tan preocupada por algo, o alguien antes.

Con miedo a fallarle a aquella potranca a quien ella deseaba, con todo su corazón, ayudar; pero que, por el miedo y la angustia, no sabía si iba a lograr su objetivo.

Radiant sabía que había una remota posibilidad de que Sunset pudiera ayudar a su primita con su problema mágico, ya que el desbloqueo de magia solo pueden hacerlo unicornios que hayan tenido un entrenamiento previo o hayan estudiado magia durante años. ¿Pero cómo decirle esto sin angustiarla más?

En ese momento, su esposo hizo acto de aparición, llegando a su rescate.

Él, un unicornio dorado, y que posee por nombre Glare Mirror, se había ido acercando, caminando entre la hierba sin hacer ruido, hasta posarse junto a sus dos princesas. Llevaba consigo a una cría de fénix, que estaba posada en su hombro.

-No sabrás si la puedes ayudar hasta que lo intentes- Dijo, respondiendo por su mujer tras haber escuchado toda la charla desde lejos.

-De verdad, ¿padre mío?- Preguntó Sunset con esperanza, abrazándose a su padre, y lo miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos azul verde mar que siempre lo cautivaban.

-Verdaderamente, pequeño amor. Mira, yo te traje esta pequeña fénix, que en su primer despegue aterrizó en la fuente. Habría podido dejarla allí, pero el agua está muy helada y sus alas están demasiado débiles todavía. Por lo que no tiene fuerza para elevarse en nuevo vuelo, ni quiere volar de nuevo. Ella, necesita una amiga. Y por eso la recogí, y ahora te la regalo a ti. Haz lo que quieras con ella. El hecho es que ahora tiene miedo de caer en la fuente otra vez. Dime, Sunny ¿la pequeña fénix enfrenta su miedo al resistirse a volar de nuevo?-

-No, papi. Ella tiene que enfrentar su miedo, porque no sabrá si puede volar sin caerse a menos que lo intente- Dijo Sunset sabiamente, tomando a la fénix entre sus pezuñitas con delicadeza, comprendiendo a su vez las palabras que su padre quería transmitirle.

-Eso es, corazón. Y así como ella debe enfrentar su miedo a volar, tú debes enfrentar tu miedo a fallar, y debes intentar ayudar a la pequeña que tú tanto deseas conocer.-

Glare sonrió, orgulloso de la rapidez que su niña poseía para captar todo y comprender sus palabras.

-Así lo haré, papi. Mira, oh pequeña fénix, yo soy como tú. Tengo miedo, pero lo enfrentaré; tú, que eres linda y brillante, tendrás por nombre Philomena. Yo te criaré, y te ayudaré a volar, a enfrentar tu miedo para que algún día seas libre en el cielo.-

La pequeña fénix, ahora de nombre Philomena, graznó feliz, y se acomodó en el cálido abrazo de su nueva dueña para descansar.

Con sus padres observándola en silencio, pero con profunda admiración, Sunset miró de nuevo hacia la casa de Twilight.

-Y también te ayudaré a ti…Twilight- Murmuró, con una sonrisa suave.


	3. Abrazo Espiritual

¡Hola, queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien.

Primero que nada, ¡gracias a todos aquellos que leen, siguen y comentan la historia! Son la inspiración que me motiva a seguir escribiendo :D

Aquí está el segundo capítulo… ¡Perdooon! Sé que dije que estos dos iban a ser de introducción, pero el tercer capítulo revelará cuando Sunny y Twi se conocen, lo iba a poner aquí pero después me quedaba exageradamente largo, por lo que decidí cortarlo a la mitad.

Pero antes… ¡Respondamos a sus comentarios! :3

Xx Soulkiller xx: Gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste. ¡Bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo!

Victorira Sumer: Gracias por leer, amiga. Me alegra que te guste, sé que este te gustará más. ¡Bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo!

An To Beatriz: Gracias por leer, hermana. :D y sí, yo mientras escribía iba a amando más y más a Sunny, esa peli-fuego se hace querer XD. ¡Bendiciones y disfruta del nuevo capítulo!

Comet Galaxi: Como tú bien dices…Sunset tendría un futuro brillante, por ahora lo tiene, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. ¡Bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo!

DTLA1992: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Sí, Sunny tiene un futuro prometedor…Pero deberá enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos en el camino. ¡Bendiciones y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo!

Zephir, Kitsune y Cosmic: Gracias por leer, y sí, Sunny es más que una prodigio, y ya verán lo que hará para ayudar a Twilight. ¡Bendiciones y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

Ahora sí… (Redoble de tambores) ¡Que comience el segundo capítulo!

P.D: Los personajes de My little Pony y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

…

…

…

Dicen que las princesas no tienen sentimientos… ¿Pero cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras que desterrar a tu propia hermana por mil años?...Gobernar sola…No es fácil. Celestia misma lo sabe, lo ha vivido, pero también sabe que cuando alguien te quiere, aún sin conocerte, y te aprecia por lo que realmente eres y no por lo que aparentas ser hacia los demás…Es capaz de derretir tu corazón con un gesto tan sencillo como una carta, y todo con tal de salvar tu alma de la depresión…Y darte un abrazo dulce, cálido. Imperceptible, pero lleno de cariño genuino. Es un abrazo espiritual, un abrazo que puede ser el inicio de una eterna y futura amistad…Entre maestra y alumna…

…

Hilos del Destino

Libro I: Aprendiz de la armonía.

…

Capítulo 2

Abrazo Espiritual.

-¡Te encontré, hermano mayor!-

Una mini Twilight Sparkle, de tan solo un año de edad, entró a la habitación de su hermano, saltando alegremente hasta llegar a su lado, y se sentó junto a él, observando lo que hacía con fascinación infantil.

Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, y el sol de Celestia estaba girando lentamente en el cielo, proyectando los últimos rayos del día. Una brisa suave, típica de la época otoñal, soplaba a través de la ventana de aquella habitación de color azul, dándole una apariencia agradable.

-Hola, Twili- Sonrió el propietario de la recámara, abrazando con cariño a su hermanita.

Él era un unicornio de color blanco, de unos siete años de edad. Sus ojos y melena eran de color cian y su cutie marck era el símbolo de un escudo azul, con una estrella púrpura en el medio y tres destellos rodeando la misma, y su nombre era Shining Armor (o Shining, como lo llamaba Twilight).

-¡Hola!- Saludó Twilight, devolviéndole el abrazo. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó con curiosidad, viendo el cuaderno y el lápiz que su hermano levitaba con su magia en frente de él.

-Estoy haciendo mi tarea, Twili.- Shining respondió mientras escribía las respuestas de un ejercicio de matemáticas, una suma sencilla para ser más precisos.

-¡Genial! ¿Es divertido?- Preguntó la potranca, con ojos inocentes.

-Bueno, no es tan divertido, pero aprendes cosas nuevas- Respondió Shining, sin levantar la mirada de su tarea. -Y hablando de aprender cosas nuevas, ¿estás lista para ir al jardín de niños mágicos mañana?- Preguntó, con la emoción reflejándose en su tono de voz.

La mirada alegre de la joven Twilight fue sustituida por una de timidez y temor. Bajó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su melena, y gimió, sintiéndose cohibida.

-Em…La verdad no- Admitió, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Tengo que ir?-

Tras completar el último ejercicio, Shining cerró el cuaderno, dejándolo en el suelo y prestándole toda la atención a su hermana.

-Sí, Twili. Tienes que ir- Respondió el unicornio blanco, colocándole una pezuña en el hombro. -Pero será divertido. Harás muchos amigos y aprenderás cosas nuevas- Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Mmm- La potranca murmuró, negando con la cabeza y haciendo un adorable puchero.

-¿Por qué no, Twili?- Preguntó Shining, levantándole el rostro a su hermanita para verla a los ojos.

-Es que…Tengo miedo de que mi nueva maestra se burle de mí- Respondió Twilight, dejando caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él, haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-Es que… ¿Y si ella cree que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente?- Preguntó la potranca con nerviosismo.

Shining se rio por lo bajo, dándole un empujoncito amistoso a su hermana.

-Ya de por sí tú eres muy inteligente para tu edad, Twili. Te has sabido desenvolver muy bien en el camino de las palabras. A tu edad, yo ni siquiera podía decir frases completas. Mi vocabulario solo constaba de risitas, balbuceos, y alguna que otra algarabía…Pero tú eres capaz de armar oraciones coherentes- Dijo, sonriéndole con orgullo. -Y eso es algo que no todos los pequeños de tu edad pueden hacer.-

-Pero yo…No puedo hacer magia…- Murmuró, y Shining comprendió por qué su temor a ir al jardín de niños.

Él la abrazó cálidamente, sonriendo con tristeza.

Desde el momento en que nació, Twilight no había lanzado ni un hechizo de manera involuntaria, ni siquiera había emitido un solo resplandor de su cuerno.

-Hey, no te preocupes Twili. Estoy seguro de que sí puedes hacer magia. Tu cuerno solo está tomando una muy larga siesta- Shining respondió, tratando de animarla, aunque ni él estaba seguro de eso. -¿Qué te parece si practicamos un poco a ver si podemos despertarlo?- Sugirió, secándole las lágrimas a su hermanita, y luego frotó su cuerno con el de ella juguetonamente, haciéndola reír.

-Está bien- Respondió ella entre risitas, posando sus ojos sobre su hermano a la espera de alguna instrucción.

-De acuerdo, vamos a tratar de hacer un hechizo sencillo. Trata de levantar…El lápiz- Indicó, señalándole el lápiz que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Puedo hacerlo. Aquí voy- Musitó la unicornio.

Se apartó de su hermano, poniéndose de pie, y luego dirigió su cuerno en la dirección en la cual se encontraba el lápiz, con intención de atraerlo hacia ella. Arrugó la cara, tratando de que la magia saliera de su interior, pero no sucedía nada y ella frunció el ceño adorablemente, bajando la mirada.

-Es inútil, completamente inútil…Nunca podré hacer magia, nunca podré hacer lo que haces tú- Se lamentó la potrilla, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-No digas eso, Twilight- Shining la regañó suavemente. -Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo. Inténtalo una vez más- La animó.

-De acuerdo- La potranca suspiró, con la frustración denotándose en su carita lavanda, pero a pesar de que ya se sentía cansada, decidió, aún así, intentarlo de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo. Trató de canalizar magia en su cuerno una, y otra, y otra vez…Pero luego de diez minutos intentándolo en vano, Twilight cayó al suelo agotada, respirando agitadamente y con el sudor brillando en su frente por el esfuerzo.

-Me rindo…No puedo hacerlo- Ella murmuró, con sus ojos empezando a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. -Soy una vergüenza para mamá y papá…Y también para ti…-

-Eso no es cierto, Twili- Su hermano la contradijo, mirándola con severidad, pero dándole un cálido abrazo. -El hecho de que tengas o no magia dentro de ti, no nos impedirá seguir amándote- La estrechó contra su corazón, inocentemente besándole la mejilla. -Nunca serás una vergüenza para nosotros. Eres especial, ¿sabes?- La soltó del abrazo, mirándola interrogativamente, como esperando a que Twilight le diera una respuesta…Una que finalmente llegó, en forma de un gran abrazo por parte de la pequeña.

-Si tú dices que lo soy, hermano…Te creo- Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en aquel rostro triste y angelical, frotando su mejilla con la del potrillo blanco. -Gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí.-

-De nada, Twili- Dijo Shining, sonriendo suavemente ante las palabras de su hermana. -Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos del tema de la magia perezosa y jugamos algo?- Sugirió, separándose de Twilight.

-Jugar, jugar… ¡Sí!- Exclamó la potrilla lavanda, con su rostro transformándose en un instante; ahora ya no tenía una mirada triste y llorosa, sino una alegre sonrisa.

-Sí, Twili. Vamos a jugar- Shining rio, feliz al ver que su hermana ya no estaba triste. -¿A qué quieres jugar?-

Twilight se llevó la pezuña a la barbilla, meditando su respuesta por unos momentos mientras su hermano la miraba expectante.

-Hmm- Pensó, con sus ojitos brillantes por la emoción.

…

-¿En dónde te escondiste, hermano mayor?- Inquirió la pequeña Twilight, cubriendo sus ojos con sus pezuñas.

Ambos hermanos estaban en la sala de estar, jugando a las escondidas.

Habían jugado muchos juegos divertidos en las últimas horas. Primero jugaron a los bloques, y Shining había construido un bonito castillo, que luego Twilight usó para hacer una fiesta de té con su muñeca, Sabelotodo, y con el osito de peluche favorito de Shining, el cual tenía por nombre Teddy.

Y luego de la cena, habían decidido seguir jugando en la sala de estar.

-Um… ¡Ya sé! Debes estar escondido en…El sofá- Twilight sonrió, descubriendo sus ojos y trotando hacia el mismo, y vio que ahí había una pila de cojines que se movía.

Con algo de esfuerzo, levantó los cojines con sus pezuñas, revelando lo que había debajo…Absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Aquí estoy!- Shining exclamó, saltándole encima juguetonamente.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, rodaron por el mismo, y el potrillo blanco empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Twilight en su pancita, haciéndola estallar en carcajadas.

Intentó liberarse, pero Shining era más fuerte que ella, por lo que no tuvo mucho éxito queriendo escapar del asalto de cosquillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermano! ¡Para! ¡Por favor!- Ella exclamó, riéndose con alegría mientras se retorcía inútilmente entre las pezuñas de su hermano.

Shining sonrió al ver la alegría que su hermana irradiaba, y continuó haciéndole cosquillas por unos segundos más, antes de detenerse para, finalmente, darle a Twilight la oportunidad de calmarse y recuperar el aliento.

Eventualmente, ella se relajó, y resopló, sintiéndose algo cansada después de tanto reír, pero estaba feliz; a ella le encantaba jugar con su hermano mayor.

-Hay hermanita ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió Shining, viéndola cerrar los ojos brevemente, antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Brillaban con alegría, una adorable sonrisa le iluminaba todo el rostro.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?- Preguntó la potranca, aplaudiendo con sus pezuñas. Giró la cabeza hacia él, con sus preciosos ojos mirando directamente a los de su hermano, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-Por supuesto, hermanita. ¿Pensaste que ya había terminado?- Preguntó, con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente juego por hoy, mis amores- Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Shining levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus padres: Twilight Velvet, una unicornio de piel gris, ojos azules y melena púrpura blanquecina. Tenía una cutie marck que consistía en unas pequeñas estrellas azules; a su lado estaba su esposo, Night Light, un unicornio de color azul claro, ojos dorados, melena azul oscuro, y una cutie marck de dos lunas.

La pareja ingresó a la sala de estar, y sonrieron cálidamente, viendo a sus dos retoños jugando en el suelo juntos.

-¡Mami, papi! ¡Estamos jugando a las cosquillas!- Exclamó Twilight, riéndose con fuerza mientras su hermano le hacía cosquillas en su pancita de nuevo.

Su madre sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso veo, cielo. Yo sé que ustedes dos se están divirtiendo mucho. Es maravilloso verlos tan unidos. Sin embargo, se está haciendo tarde, y Twilight realmente debe ir a la cama pronto.-

-Oh, vamos mamá. No es tan tarde- Protestó Shining.

El pequeño unicornio blanco miró el reloj, pensando que aún era temprano por la noche, pero después de leer la hora, frunció el ceño. Eran casi las diez de la noche, más allá de la hora habitual de dormir para Twilight.

-De acuerdo…Sí, es un poco tarde, pero por favor, ¿Podemos jugar sólo unos minutos más? Vamos, cinco minutos más. ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo muchísimo! ¿Verdad, Twili?-

Twilight asintió con avidez, y le dio un abrazo a su hermano mayor, quien se sonrojó ante el gesto de cariño por parte de su pequeña hermanita.

Sus padres se rieron ante la visión, pero Twilight Velvet negó con la cabeza.

-No, ya fue suficiente juego por ahora, Shining Armor. Twilight todavía es una bebé, y ella necesita su sueño. Además, no quiero que esté soñolienta en su primer día en el kínder.-

-Awww, vamos mamá. ¡Ella aún no está cansada! ¿Cierto Twi…?-

Pero antes de que Shining pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre, Twilight cerró los ojos, y estiró las pezuñas hacia arriba, dejando salir un enorme bostezo.

Cuando terminó, miró a su hermano con un par de ojitos soñolientos.

-Lo siento, hermano mayor…Estoy algo…Cansada- Admitió, bostezando de nuevo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras siendo pronunciadas por su hermana, Shining sintió cómo su último argumento de defensa se desvanecía.

-Oh…Está bien. Pero no creas que hemos terminado todavía con las cosquillas, Twili- Bromeó, dándole un abrazo a su pequeña hermana, seguido luego por un ataque de cosquillas, lo que la hizo despertar de su estado de letargo por un momento.

Empezó a moverse y reír de nuevo, haciendo que Shining siguiese haciéndole cosquillas mientras sus padres sonreían suavemente, enternecidos ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, cariño. Vas a hacer que ella encienda sus baterías de nuevo- Dijo la madre, sonriendo divertida. -Ahora creo que vamos a tener bastantes problemas para hacerla dormir- Bromeó.

Night Light avanzó hacia la pareja de hermanos. Haciendo uso de su magia, levitó a una risueña Twilight lejos de las pezuñas de Shining.

Inmediatamente, al sentir el cálido resplandor mágico alrededor de ella, Twilight se relajó de forma instantánea.

A ella le gustaba sentir la magia de su padre, y era algo que la tranquilizaba.

Night Light sonrió mientras movía a la potranca hacia él, para luego colocarla en su lomo, teniendo cuidado de mantener el equilibrio.

Tan pronto como se desvaneció la magia a su alrededor, Twilight se agarró del cuello de su padre, trepando por este hasta que estuvo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se acostó en la melena de papá, con sus pequeñas pezuñas colgando en frente de su rostro.

-Tienes una melena muy bonita, ¡papi!- Comentó ella, jalando con genuina inocencia un mechón de la melena de su padre con su pezuña.

-¡Auch! ¡Twilight! ¡Ten cuidado allá arriba!- Exclamó el unicornio, haciendo reír a su hija.

Con la intención de evitar que Twilight se fuera a caer mientras caminaba, Night Light encendió su cuerno de nuevo, trasladando a la pequeña lejos de su melena. Ella se retorció en la aurora de magia, intentando liberarse y escabullirse hacia la melena de su padre nuevamente, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, la magia la envolvía otra vez.

-¡Papi! ¡Quiero ir en tu melena! La potranca lloriqueó, tratando de alcanzar la melena de papá.

-Otro día, cielo. Ahora es hora de dormir- Dijo suavemente, y la pequeña gimió, asintiendo obedientemente mientras se acurrucaba en el cálido pelaje de su padre quien, tras asegurarse de que Twilight estaba firmemente agarrada a él, procedió a llevarla hacia su habitación.

Cuando Shining se levantó del suelo, su madre trotó lentamente hacia él. Su rostro tenía una expresión llena de inquietud y preocupación.

-Shining, ¿Twilight no hizo…Nada de magia esta noche?- Ella preguntó, vacilante.

La alegre sonrisa de Shining desapareció, y él negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

-No…Yo ni siquiera la vi emanando luz de su cuerno hoy- Admitió, bajando la cabeza.

Twilight Velvet suspiró, con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Sinceramente…Me estoy comenzando a preocupar por Twilight- Dijo ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de su bebé, y Shining la siguió, también un poco preocupado por su hermana. -Se supone que la mayoría de los unicornios tienen magia muy impredecible cuando son pequeños. Tú empezaste a lanzar hechizos cuando tenías tan solo dos días de nacido. Pero Twilight…-

-Ella no ha realizado ni un solo hechizo desde que nació- Shining completó la frase.

Ambos unicornios se detuvieron, mirándose entre sí con preocupación.

Amaban a Twilight, con toda su alma, pero el hecho de que ella fuera una unicornio incapaz de hacer magia desde temprana edad, no era natural.

Se supone que la mayoría de los unicornios bebés tienen magia incontrolable y espontánea, incluso esta habilidad se activa al nacer. Es una de las alegrías de la crianza de un bebé unicornio, la aventura de vivir y disfrutar de las ventajas y maravillas que tiene para ofrecer el mundo de la magia.

Pero con Twilight, ningún miembro de la familia podía recordar siquiera ver el cuerno de la pequeña brillando, ni una sola vez en su corta vida.

A veces, a Shining y sus padres les preocupaba que el cuerno de Twilight podría haber salido con algún defecto o que Twilight pudiese estar sufriendo algún tipo de enfermedad que afectara su habilidad mágica a largo plazo.

Le habían comentado sus inquietudes a la pediatra de Twilight, pero ni siquiera ella podía darles una respuesta o solución. A veces se preguntaban si… ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Twilight no fuera capaz de usar la magia nunca en su vida?

-Yo…Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa mañana- La madre habló, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. -Tal vez…Tu tía Bright pueda ayudarla a activar su magia en el kínder…Espero-

-No te preocupes mamá. Estoy seguro de que Twilight aprenderá a usar la magia con el tiempo- Dijo Shining, tratando de sonar positivo ante la situación. -Pero no te estreses demasiado por eso, ¿de acuerdo?-

Twilight Velvet asintió, y sonrió mientras los dos entraron a la habitación de la bebé de la familia.

Night Light se encontraba ocupado con Twilight, tratando de recostarla en su cuna, pero evidentemente estaba teniendo algunos problemas.

-Eres una bebita cansada, Twilight. Tienes que dormir- Dijo el padre suavemente, intentando recostarla, pero ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

-No quiero, papi…En esta cuna grande no- Murmuró la potrilla, con unas lagrimitas rodando por sus mejillas.

Night Light suspiró con exasperación.

¿La razón?

Simple. Al parecer, a su pequeña no le gustaba su cuna.

Él y su esposa acababan de comprar una cuna nueva para Twilight. Era una cuna construida a base de oro; estaba pintada de una forma muy elegante, el color blanco la hacía brillar como una perla.

En su interior, traía un cálido colchoncito y una almohada, además de un montón de peluches para mantener a Twilight entretenida. Fue un poco costosa, pero aún así, Night Light creía que era una buena inversión.

Sin embargo, su esposa no compartía su opinión. La madre se había dado cuenta de que a la pequeña Twilight no parecía gustarle para nada su nueva cuna.

Desde que la habían comprado, se había convertido en una lucha constante conseguir que Twilight se quedase dormida allí. Ella se despertaba durante la noche con mucha más frecuencia de lo habitual.

Varias noches Velvet había entrado a la habitación para ver cómo estaba su bebé, solo para encontrarla de pie en la cuna, llamando a su mamá y a su papá entre lágrimas. A veces incluso lograba salir de alguna manera de la cuna e ir a la habitación de sus padres, terminando por dormir con ellos.

Twilight Velvet había hablado con su compañero sobre la posibilidad de traer la vieja cuna de vuelta, pero él rechazó la idea. Recordó la discusión que habían tenido acerca del tema, y las palabras de Night Light resonaron en su mente.

-'Ella tiene que aprender a lidiar con el cambio, amor. Tiene que entender que no siempre va a conseguir todo lo que quiere en la vida'.-

-'Pero cariño, es más que evidente que a ella no le gusta esta nueva cuna. ¿No podemos traer la vieja cuna por un par de noches y ver cómo reacciona a ella? Realmente creo que ella la echa de menos'.-

-'Yo solo sé algo, y es que nuestra pequeña ya estuvo mucho tiempo en esa cosa vieja. Esa cuna ya no es segura para ella, tú misma oíste cómo rechinaba la madera la otra noche. Yo no creo que la estabilidad que tiene le dure mucho más tiempo y lo último que quiero es ver que se derrumbe con nuestra bebé en ella. Sólo quiero mantenerla a salvo'.-

Twilight Velvet decidió dejar de discutir el asunto de la cuna con su esposo. Había dejado el tema, y aceptó el hecho, en su mayor parte. Ella estaba de acuerdo con Night Light, Twilight tenía que aprender a hacer frente a un entorno diferente.

Velvet creía que esa era una lección importante que su pequeña debía aprender; no obstante, Twilight todavía era una bebé, que requería de mucho amor, atención y, sobre-todo, comodidad. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería su madre, que ella se sintiera cómoda…Pero esa nueva cuna no estaba haciendo el trabajo.

Con eso en mente, Velvet había comenzado a tomar el asunto en sus propias pezuñas hace una semana.

-Sé que no quieres, cielo, pero mira, no estás solita. Tienes a Sabelotodo contigo- Dijo Night Light, acercándole la muñeca mientras la cubría con su manta rosa favorita. -Y tienes muchos peluches que te cuidarán de los monstruos- Agregó, gruñendo juguetonamente y haciendo una mueca graciosa, lo que hizo reír a Twilight.

-Está bien. Me quedaré aquí- Dijo ella entre risas, rindiéndose, y obedientemente se acomodó bajo la manta que la cobijaba. -Pero papi ¿me lees un cuento para dormir, por favor?- Preguntó, con ojitos suplicantes.

Su padre se rio suavemente, asintiendo mientras Shining y Velvet llegaban a su lado; ambos se acercaron a la cuna para observar a Twilight en silencio, sin querer interrumpir aquel tierno e íntimo momento entre padre e hija.

-Claro que sí, corazón. ¿Qué libro quieres que te lea hoy?- Inquirió el unicornio, echándole un breve vistazo a las estanterías que decoraban la estancia, la cual estaba pintada de color rosa, y en dichas estanterías se encontraban los clásicos libros infantiles, un elemento que no debía faltar en ningún hogar familiar.

-Quiero…El libro de "la princesa, la Pequeña sabia y la flor mística"- Twilight señaló con su pezuña un pequeño, pero grueso libro de tapa dorada, en donde estaba ilustrada la imagen de una potrilla unicornio de rostro muy gentil, con el sol a sus espaldas y una hermosa flor con pétalos dorados en frente de ella.

-¿Otra vez ese libro?- Preguntó su padre, riéndose divertido.

-Sí. Me gusta mucho. Léelo para mí, por favor- Le suplicó, con sus ojitos brillando por la emoción.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres otro? Este es…Muy largo- Murmuró el joven padre, no queriendo que su pequeña se desvelara, pero luego de ver la mirada de súplica que le daba su hija, él suspiró.

-De acuerdo- Night Light sonrió levemente, haciendo brillar su cuerno y levitando el libro hacia él.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer, ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña Twilight.

Érase una vez…

…

…

Dos hermanas gemelas, llamadas Celeste y Lulú, de tan solo un año y medio de edad.

Ambas eran unicornios idénticas, blanquísimas como la nieve. Poseían melenas idénticas, rizadas y de un hermoso rubio miel, con mechones dorado y rosa pálido; sus ojos eran azules como el cielo mismo, con la inocencia infantil reflejándose en sus miradas.

Estas pequeñas hermanas eran muy unidas, compartían todo. La cama, la comida…Los juguetes y libros, todo. Si una quería algo que la otra tenía, esta no dudaba en dárselo.

Pero, un día, una nueva experiencia les sucedió.

Mientras jugaban a perseguirse, estando de visita en la granja de ovejas que se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad de Canterlot, y donde residían sus abuelos, Ambas se toparon con una hermosa y mágica flor, conocida como "La Flor Catrina". Era una flor única, parecida a una rosa; de color magenta con pétalos dorados.

Según los ponis de antaño, durante siglos se creía que aquella flor tenía el poder de llenar de alegría los corazones tristes y solitarios.

Y sabiendo esto, las pequeñas gemelas quisieron regalársela a alguien, pero no sabían a quién obsequiársela. Pensaban en dársela a su mamá o a sus abuelos…O incluso a sus tíos…Pero, como no se decidían, acordaron preguntarle a su primita, quien era para ellas un modelo a seguir.

-¡Vamos a mostrarle la flor a Sunny!- Exclamó Celeste, tomando la flor con su magia delicadamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!- Acordó su hermana, mientras ambas se dirigían corriendo hacia la pequeña casa de campo donde vivían sus abuelos, quienes las estaban cuidando a ellas y a su primita durante las vacaciones veraniegas mientras que sus padres iban a un "retiro de padres de familia".

Abrieron la puerta, y entraron corriendo a toda velocidad, como si fueran un par de terremotos en movimiento; se disponían a doblar una esquina que las conduciría hacia la biblioteca de la casa, cuando se dieron de bruces contra las pezuñas de un poni mayor, lo que las hizo caer de cara al suelo.

-Con más calma, pequeñas- Dijo una voz.

-¿Uh?-

Ambas se levantaron, encontrándose con el rostro amable y sonriente de un unicornio de piel naranja, melena rubia y ojos azules, con una cutie marck de cuatro estrellas doradas.

-¡Abuelo!- Exclamaron las niñas, abrazándolo.

El abuelito, de nombre Night Star, amplió su sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo de sus nietecitas con cariño.

-Hola, mis amores. ¿A dónde iban con tanta prisa?- Preguntó el anciano.

-¡Queremos mostrarle esta flor a nuestra prima Sunny!- Lulú explicó con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí, queremos que nos ayude a elegir a quién regalársela!- Complementó su hermana, igual de entusiasmada.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamaron al unísono, y reanudaron su alegre carrera.

Se disponían a ir hacia la biblioteca, pero su abuelito, que las seguía de cerca, las detuvo levantando una pezuña para llamar su atención.

-Esperen, niñas- Dijo, deteniéndolas en el acto. -Sunny no está ahí en este momento.-

-¿Dónde está ella, abuelito?- Preguntaron las gemelas.

-Está en la habitación. No se siente muy bien- Les explicó, conduciéndolas por otro pasillo, que llevaba a la recámara que las tres primas compartían cuando se quedaban con sus abuelos durante las vacaciones.

Las jóvenes hermanas no entendieron qué les quiso decir su abuelo, pero cuando vieron a su primita, la emoción las hizo olvidarse de la duda que las asaltaba.

-¡Sunny!- Exclamaron, felices, y se disponían a ir a abrazarla, cuando su abuelo las detuvo, llevándose una pezuña a los labios e indicándoles que guardaran silencio.

-Silencio, princesitas. Su primita intenta descansar- Les susurró suavemente. -Sunny está enferma con gripe.-

-Con… ¿Guipe?- Preguntó Lulú, sin saber cómo pronunciar aquella palabra tan extraña.

-No- El abuelo rio. -Con gripe. Es como un resfriado, pero un poquito más fuerte- Explicó, y las pequeñas parecieron comprender sus palabras.

-Pero… ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad?- Preguntó Celeste, con la preocupación genuina reflejándose en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Solo necesita estar en cama por unos días- Explicó su abuelita, llamada Sunshine Light, quien venía entrando con un termómetro, un plato de sopa de fideos y un vaso de jugo de naranja siendo sostenidos por su magia.

Ella era una unicornio de color rosa, melena blanca y ojos dorados. Su cutie marck era el símbolo de un termómetro de mercurio y una carita sonriente.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarla a recuperarse?- Siguió preguntando Celeste, todavía preocupada, y su hermanita también lo estaba.

Sus abuelos sonrieron cálidamente, enternecidos ante la preocupación de las gemelas.

-Pueden hacerle compañía, si quieren- Respondió su abuelo, y su esposa asintió, colocando el termómetro en el cuerno de Sunny, quien abrió los ojos lentamente.

Era comprensible por qué sus primas la querían tanto. Ella era una pequeña unicornio de unos dos años de edad, de piel dorada, una larga melena de fuego y ojos azul verde mar. Era muy amable y cariñosa, pero sobre-todo muy sabia; por eso, sus primas siempre iban a ella en busca de consejo.

-Hola, abuelita…- Dijo dulcemente, su voz sonaba ronca y congestionada debido al dolor de garganta y la nariz tapada que la atacaba a causa de la gripe, pero ella no se quejaba.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó su abuela, apartando con su pezuña libre un mechón rojo de melena que le cubría el rostro, mientras que con la otra sostenía el termómetro en la base del cuerno de la pequeña peli-fuego.

-Bien, abuelita- Respondió, dejando salir una tos dolorosa.

Su abuela y sus primitas la miraron con preocupación, pero su abuelito en cambio sonrió, orgulloso de su nieta.

-Es obvio que debe sentirse muy mal, mujer; pero aún así no se queja. Es un ángel- Dijo, acariciando la cabecita de su nieta mayor.

-Tienes mucha razón, cariño. Es una buena chica- La ancianita asintió, sonriente, y retiró el termómetro del cuerno de su nieta. -La pobre Sunset tiene fiebre- Anunció, leyendo la temperatura que indicaba el aparato…Treinta y nueve grados.

-¿Qué es la fiebre?- Preguntó Lulú con curiosidad.

-A veces cuando te enfermas tienes calor y frío a la vez. Eso se llama fiebre- Le explicó su abuelo.

-Um…Yo sé que no es el momento pero ¿podemos mostrarle algo a Sunny?- Inquirió Celeste tímidamente.

-Por supuesto, corazón. Háganle compañía mientras yo voy por un paño húmedo para bajarle la fiebre- Dijo la abuela, colocando el plato de sopa en una pequeña mesita que allí había; luego de cubrirlo con una tapa de plástico para que no se enfriara, y colocar el vaso de jugo al lado del tazón, salió de la habitación.

-Yo voy a alimentar a los corderitos. Deben tener hambre- Dijo el abuelo, y también se retiró, dejando a las tres pequeñas a solas.

-Vengan, Lucecitas- Susurró Sunset con ternura infantil, llamando a las gemelas cariñosamente.

Ambas hermanitas se acercaron a la cama, y Sunset se incorporó quedando en una posición sentada, extendiendo sus pezuñitas para abrazar a sus primas cálidamente, y ellas le correspondieron con genuina emoción.

-¿Estás enfermita, Sunny?- Preguntó Lulú con inocencia, y su hermana alzó una ceja, señalando lo obvio, pero a Sunset no pareció molestarle la pregunta.

-Sí, pero estaré bien muy pronto- Aseguró.

Sus ojos, aunque muy vidriosos debido a la fiebre, seguían reflejando esa mirada tan dulce, tan gentil e inocente; su cálido mirar le transmitía mucha paz a las pequeñas, quienes amaban estar junto a ella.

-¡Eso es genial!- Exclamó Celeste, feliz.

-Sí- Dijo Sunset, con una sonrisa suave. -Pero ¿qué era lo que querían mostrarme?- Preguntó, y Celeste dejó caer la flor delante de ella, comenzando a contarle cómo la encontraron.

-Encontramos esta flor cerca de donde pastan las ovejas- Comenzó Celeste.

-Y sabemos que esta flor tiene una leyenda: Que dice que quien la reciba, ya no tendrá más tristeza y soledad en su corazón- Siguió Lulú.

-Y bueno…Queríamos preguntarte si conoces a alguien que pueda necesitarla- Terminó Celeste, mirando a su pequeña prima a quien, luego de examinar la flor, se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sí…Sé quién la necesita- Respondió con alegría, y una semana después, una pequeña cajita color dorado llegó a las puertas del castillo de Canterlot; el paquete era para la majestuosa princesa Celestia, y esta, al recibirlo, lo abrió, revelando una hermosa flor con pétalos dorados en su interior.

Al tocarla, inmediatamente sintió un abrazo cálido, imperceptible. Una agradable sensación de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y luego, para su sorpresa, la flor le habló a su alma…Con una voz angelical, femenina y suave. Era como un susurro infantil y dulce que le decía al oído: "No estás sola".

Conmovida hasta las lágrimas, la resplandeciente princesa del sol leyó el sencillo mensaje que se encontraba escrito en la tapa de la caja. Este decía lo siguiente:

Hola, princesa.

Soy Sunset Shimmer. De seguro, usted ya me conoce, pero solo quería decirle esto…No está sola en su dolor.

Sé que desde que desterró a su hermana Luna hace ya casi mil años, su alma ha estado muy triste. Sé lo que estás sintiendo. Te sientes sola, sin nadie para alegrar tus días. Pero déjeme decirle, que delante de usted hay un reino que la ama por lo que hace cada día. Por levantar el sol. Por la protección que nos da. Por la sencilla razón de que usted nos regala con cada amanecer un nuevo día, donde podemos seguir aprendiendo a vivir.

Y por eso, mis primitas Celeste y Lulú, y yo, quisimos darle un regalo para agradecerle.

Espero le agrade…

Con cariño,

Su fiel súbdita…

Sunset Shimmer…

-Pequeña Sunset…Gracias- Sollozó Celestia, apretando con delicadeza la flor contra su pecho.

Moraleja…

…

…

-Siempre tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti, aún sin conocerte- Terminaron Twilight y Night Light al unísono, este último con cara de sueño, y la pequeña Twi estaba radiante, con lágrimas de ternura en sus ojitos tras pronunciar el final de la historia, el cual no podía leer todavía, pero sí se lo sabía de memoria.

-Es increíble que lograras redactar cada detalle, querido- Comentó Velvet, sonriendo divertida.

Y es que quien había escrito ese libro había sido el mismísimo Night Light, con un poco de ayuda de su sobrina…Sunset Shimmer.

-Sí, lo escribió mi papi. ¡Es por eso que me gusta tanto!- Exclamó Twilight, haciendo reír a su padre.

-Eso veo, tesoro, pero no lo hice yo solo- Respondió Night Light, acariciando la melena de su niña. -Tuve ayuda de tus tres primas.-

-Entonces…Eso quiere decir… ¿Que aparte de Celeste y Lulú, tengo otra prima?- Preguntó Twilight con ilusión.

-Sí, cariño. Aparte de tus primas gemelas, tienes una primita mayor. Su nombre es Sunset Shimmer- Dijo Velvet, sonriendo con cariño al recordar a la gentil y sabia pequeña potranca.

-Oh… ¿Y por qué no la conozco?- Preguntó la unicornio bebé, frunciendo el ceño.

Los padres de Twilight y Shining se miraron, pensando. No le habían hablado nunca de Sunset a Twilight ¿por qué habían pasado por alto un detalle tan importante como ese?

Desde que Twilight nació, la madre de la peli-fuego, y hermana de Night Light, no había tenido más contacto con ellos. La última vez que la vieron, fue en el bautismo de Twilight, pues ella fue su madrina cuando Celestia la bautizó, pero ese día Sunny no estaba con ella, ya que todavía era muy pequeña y no le permitían entrar a la capilla real.

Pero… ¿Por qué desde ese día no sabían nada de la hermana de Night Light y su familia? Quizá se habían descuidado y no le habían vuelto a escribir cartas y por eso ella había dejado de venir…Era raro…Los dos hermanos siempre habían sido muy unidos.

-Ella no nos ha vuelto a visitar, pero de seguro la conocerás en el kínder mañana, Twili- Shining le respondió a su hermana, salvando a sus padres de una larga explicación que ni siquiera ellos podían darle a su hija.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir al jardín de niños?- Preguntó Twi, haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Sí, cielo. Sé que tienes miedo de que se burlen de ti porque no puedes hacer magia, pero mírale el lado positivo, tu maestra va a ser tu tía Bright Star- Velvet la consoló, siendo consciente de los temores de Twilight, pues había hablado con ella sobre eso unos días atrás.

-¿En serio? ¿La tía Bright va a ser mi maestra?- Inquirió Twilight, con sus ojos brillando con emoción.

-Sí, corazón- Dijo Night Light, sonriendo.

Y era verdad; su hermana menor, Bright Star, y la madre de las gemelas de la historia, era la maestra del jardín de niños mágicos, siendo la preferida por todos los potrillos por su personalidad dulce y paciente.

-Esto es…Genial, mi tía Bright…Va a ser mi…Maestra- Twilight sonrió, bostezando.

-Creo que es tiempo de que esta pequeña cierre sus ojitos- Dijo Velvet, sonriendo con ternura.

-Puedo… ¿Dormir con ustedes?- Preguntó Twilight, queriendo levantarse y salir de la cuna, pero su padre colocó una pezuña en su pancita, tranquilizándola.

-No, no, Twili. Tienes que quedarte aquí esta noche- Murmuró suavemente.

-Pero…No quiero…- La potranca bostezó, adormilada.

-Ya eres una niña grande. Si duermes toda la noche, mañana te compraré un helado- Night Light prometió, mirándola a los ojos con amor.

-Está bien- Aceptó Twilight, acomodándose bajo la mantita, y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño ligero.

Cuando vio que su niña se había quedado dormida, Night Light se giró hacia su mujer.

-Me he dado cuenta de que ella ha estado mucho más tranquila esta semana. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que nos despertó en mitad de la noche. El único problema ahora es convencerla para que se quede dormida en la cuna- Comentó, con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia Twilight. -Está creciendo, se está acostumbrando al cambio.-

La madre de Twilight se rio para sus adentros.

-Sí, supongo que eso es cierto- Dijo, y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo el por qué de la repentina calma de Twilight durante la noche.

Night Light sonrió y se inclinó hacia la pequeña Twilight, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, princesita. Dulces sueños- Dijo de manera suave.

-Es tu turno, Shining… ¿Shining?-

Velvet le dio un leve codazo a su hijo, quien se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Qué?- Ah, eh…Sí, buenas noches Twili- Dijo, asomándose a la cuna y besando a su hermana en la frente; luego cayó al suelo, muerto de sueño.

-Ven, campeón. Vamos a llevarte a tu cama- Night Light rio divertido, alzando a Shining con su magia, y tras colocar el libro que antes le estaba leyendo a su niña en su estantería correspondiente, salió de la habitación.

La madre de Twilight, sin embargo, se quedó con ella.

-Estoy aquí, bebé- Dijo con voz suave, Cerrando la puerta tras asegurarse de que su compañero se había ido, y luego giró hacia Twilight, percatándose de que ella realmente no estaba dormida, tan solo estaba fingiendo.

La madre suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No había manera de que Twilight pudiese dormir toda la noche en la nueva cuna, lo más probable era que se despertara en mitad de la noche, consiguiese salir de la cuna, y fuese a la habitación de sus padres, hábito que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Suspirando de nuevo, Velvet se acercó al gran armario y lo abrió.

Al oír el sonido del armario siendo abierto, Twilight inmediatamente surgió de debajo de la manta y se inclinó sobre la barandilla, con sus pequeñas pezuñas colgando en el borde con gran expectativa. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos violetas brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Sabía perfectamente lo que su mamá iba a hacer, y estaba feliz.

Velvet apareció de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, sacando una vieja, rústica cuna de madera del armario, con una almohada y un colchón ya incluidos.

La había escondido entre los montones de pañales, juguetes, mantas y demás cosas de Twilight, desde que se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad que su pequeña parecía sentir al estar en la nueva cuna.

Sonriendo, puso la vieja cuna en el medio de la habitación, al lado de la nueva; luego se acercó a su niña, quien, con una bella sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos, se estiró hacia ella en silencio, como sabiendo que este ritual nocturno era un secreto entre ella y mamá.

Velvet le devolvió la sonrisa, y su cuerno se iluminó, mientras levitaba cuidadosamente a la potranca desde la nueva cuna, para enseguida moverla delicadamente hasta la antigua cuna. Posteriormente, le llevó su pequeña mantita, arropándola con amor, pero no sin antes entregarle a Sabelotodo, pues bien sabía que Twilight nunca se dormiría sin su muñeca favorita.

-Gracias, Mami- Sonrió la unicornio bebé, relajándose inmediatamente, y se acurrucó bajo la manta; su cabecita se frotó contra la almohada, disfrutando de su suavidad…Sí, ahora sí se sentía como en casa.

Su madre sonrió cálidamente, contemplando la imagen tan adorable que tenía en frente de ella.

Se inclinó ligeramente y le dio a su hija un último beso en la frente, acariciándole la melena con profundo amor.

-De nada, cielo…Ahora descansa, mañana será un gran día- Susurró, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Twilight no dijo nada, ni siquiera balbuceó. Ella ya se había dormido. Su adorable melena rodó sobre su pequeño rostro. Los únicos sonidos que se oían en la habitación, eran sus pequeños ronquidos lindos, su acompasada respiración y el latido de su corazón.

Velvet sonrió y apagó las luces, para luego salir de la habitación en silencio, teniendo cuidado de cerrar la puerta lentamente detrás de ella, y dejando a una durmiente Twilight, cuyo último pensamiento antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños había sido en realidad un deseo…El anhelo de conocer a su prima, Sunset Shimmer…

Poco sabía ella, que aquel deseo se estaría cumpliendo esa misma noche…


End file.
